A Visit to the Volturi
by Karl E Llewellyn
Summary: Bella takes the trip to Volterra that she didn't take in Breaking Dawn. Still new to writing. Be gentle but honest.


A Visit to the Volturi

Note to readers: For this story I am making a few slight changes. One is obvious the others I am only bring up because it might come up in passing and I do not wish to surprise my readers. Also, this one-shot story might become a chapter in a larger story I am trying to put together.

I decided to Give Bella Twins. EJ and Renesmee. EJ will have Edwards Green eyes and Renesmee Bella's Brown. Jacob and Leah will have imprinted on them (always felt sorry for Leah on that count). Both will have Charlies Curly hair and Edwards Copper color.

EJ will be able to communicate much like Renesmee but from a distance no touch. But still just the thoughts and feelings he wishes to share. He will be able to get through Bella's shield like Renesmee but it will take him some effort. Not completely changing what the person perceives like Zaphrina.

I know this is a lot for characters that might be mentioned in passing but wanted you all to know my thoughts on the kids.

Bella's POV

It had been a week since I woke up as a Vampire. A week since my life had changed so completely. Edward and I had planned a little better transition for me but the arrival of the twins had changed that. I am still pretending to not remember the horrible burn as I went through the transformation process.

My family had settled into a wonderful pattern. Charlie came with Sue to the house to see the kids. After that first day they owned him like the rest of us. Sue had taken it upon her self to smooth Charlies transition into the world of the Super natural. Also, what brought her here was her kids. Seth who had a strong friendship with Edward. Leah who had helped Rosalie and my self during the pregnancy had imprinted on my little EJ.

Edward was beyond ecstatic about my overwhelming happiness in this new life. And to be truly honest yes, my scenes were heightened and my diet changed also I remembered everything now. Well everything from after my transformation. Trying to remember the human memories was like trying to look at a photo with mud in your eyes. Dim and fuzzy. But life was not that much different.

Emmett still challenged me to arm wrestling matches every day. He didn't seem to know how to lose. One would think that he would be use to it after all the play fight sessions he had with Jasper and Edward. Even I could see he kept making the same mistakes.

But there were other worries to consider. Aro of the Volturi had sent me an extravagant gift. A more beautiful jewel I had never seen unless you count Edwards skin. Gold rope holding a Dimond the size of my fist. Aro had sent a subtle reminder that he needed to see me, to make sure the Cullen's had obeyed the order for my death or transformation. The gift was not threatening. It was the line of Aro's note.

_**I do so look forward to seeing the new Mrs. Cullen**_

_**Aro**_

The whole family including Jacob and Leah were in the living room of the Cullen's house. Charlie was at work and so was Sue. So only those with a need to know would know the topic of conversation today.

"You're not going alone." Edward had said.

"Edward, they have no reason to hurt me. I am a Vampire. Sure, they will ask me again if I wish to join them but I will of course tell them no." I had responded.

Jasper joined in "What about your thirst Bella? You would be on a plane with many humans. contained"

"I know that is an issue Jasper." I responded "But I am sure I can deal especially if I hunt just before. I know how to deal with human scent thanks to Charlie and Sue."

He thought about that for half a second then responded. "This will be different. Here we can have the air outside to dilute the scent. On the plane you will be in a pressurized enclosed space for hours."

Alice answered that "Jaz Trust me. Bella will be fine. She knows how to handle her self I have seen it. Nothing will go wrong."

"I still want some one to go with her. To be close in case of trouble." Edward had said.

"Edward," I started "The only way to protect our kids with if I go alone. Aro can't read my mind. He will get into yours or anyone elts if you come with me. He will find out about them."

I could see this statement sent Jacob and Leah hands trembling. It made me nervous since they held the kids. But they looked well in control. Edward seemed to accept this statement nodding slightly.

"Fine" Edward said "But I am flying with you at least to London perhaps even to Rome. Then you can go the rest of the way yourself."

I looked at him "No Edward. I will not have the kids have both their parents away. You haft to stay."

Carlisle interjected. "I will go with her as far as London. I can see some of my old stomping grounds and still be close enough to her if needed."

That settled things. The rest was simple. Alice had helped us decide that October 15th would be a great day for me to arrive. It would be over cast according to her across Italy. My flight would arrive in the predawn hours of that day. I would get my rental car and be on my way to Voltera.

We spent the remaining weeks after the conversation to school me on Italian traffic laws. And to teach me how to speak the language. Carlisle has bought an English-Italian dictionary. Edward had added to it a grammar book and I found CD's with Italian speeches so I could hear the accent.

Alice mailed a note to the Volturi telling them that I would be there on the 15th of October. After some discussion that seemed best. Alice didn't see any issues with either version but it deemed rude not to give some warning.

A week later we got a letter back from Aro saying that he would be prepared.

The day I left we had been able to arrange a flight from Sea Tac to New York then London and then to Florence Italy. I was willing to fly from the small airport Port Angeles had to Seattle but Jasper insisted we drive to Sea Tac to cut down how much I was in enclosed spaces with humans.

Edward drove with Carlisle and I to Seattle. I had objected but he insisted. The kids would be watched over by the rest of the family. And Edward could say good bye. I admit I was glad he came. Being away from his for any space of time was hard. Now I would be gone for the better part of a week. Of course, I had a cell phone that I can call him and he had Alice watching my every flinch for afar.

The Airport was a little hard with so many humans but manageable. Jasper was right the fresh air from outside did help. Edward was sympathetic but I put on a brave face when it was time to go through security.

We had gotten me a new passport with my new name and everything. Carlisle was also ready with little difficulty. The only real issue was when I got selected for random extra screening. I had to admit I was some what amused at this. A human giving a pat down search. I had nothing considered dangerous on me. There was only one thing Dangerous (Well two) and that had nothing to do with concealed weapons.

On our planes Carlisle had bought us First Class Tickets at Jaspers insistence given the chairs were larger and thus offered more space. Carlisle and I spoke quietly on the flight. The human scent was very strong and more than once Carlisle patted my hand in sympathy. He could tell I was burning. But saw that I ignored it well.

On the second plane from New York to London. I found that I had gotten use to the human scent. Getting up to change contacts was a small annoyance. I but the screener had a raised eyebrow when he looked in my carryon bag. The flight besides that was quite enjoyable.

When we landed in London and I moved on to my last flight. I was sad to leave Carlisle. He smiled as he saw me off. It was nice to have him around. This flight would be what humans called a red eye. Mostly over night though we are leaving in the in the late evening. I would arrive in Florence Italy at 4 am local time. There was an added annoyance on this flight. An obnoxious passenger beside me and I think someone that could be a singer for me was on the plane. Not powerfully but more appealing then many of the others. It didn't make my mood pleasant on this flight.

The Passenger in question was named Evan. He was a British businessman in his 20's flying to Italy for work. He told me he always flew first class. I think he was trying to impress me. He asked what I was doing and if I wanted to catch some breakfast with him once we landed. So, amusing. I politely said no. I am absolutely sure he would not like it if I did join him for a meal. He kept pushing till I showed him my wedding ring. That shut him up. At least as far as humans could hear. Still mumbled and grumbled. Had to laugh a little at that.

Evan continued to talk to me suggesting that we could still be friends and said British men were better in many ways. I told him that though I was American my Adopted Father was from England. Some what true but not in context. He continued to try to get me to go with him but to no avail. Finally, he got bored and fell asleep.

I used the rest of the flight to review my Italian English dictionary and grammar books. Would probably be useful when We got to Italy.

The plane landed and I walked through the airport. Very modern in look even better then in the U.S. I think. For a first world nation the Airports in the U.S. could use some updating. No matter.

Going to the car rental desk I saw one lady She was 5'5 with brown hair. A uniform polo type shirt and Khaki dress slacks. Walking up to her I asked in Italian if she spoke English. She said yes in a very accented voice. She asked my name I told her Bella Cullen and showed her my Drivers license.

The exchange was very quick once she confirmed my reservation, she passed me the keys I gave her my credit card and we went out to do the safety inspection. I found this very silly given Vampires can drive quite well at far higher speeds then humans, but its part of the human game.

I had a Black Mersadies very much like Carlisle's. With tented windows. I waved to the lady as I left the Airport.

Keeping slow in the city was annoying but after I left the city limits on the open road, I turned off the lights and floored it. I vaguely remembered the trip when Alice and I had come here to save Edward. It was a lot more fun with me in the driver's seat. Still I think I could have made it faster on foot, I liked to run.

Less then an hour later I was pulling into Volterra. The sun was starting to show on the horizon. When Aro had sent to note that he would be prepared he had left parking instructions. I made it to the covered human parking lot well shaded even though the sun was still over the horizon.

Felix was their waiting for me. God was he always that big? Coming out of the car he winked at me.

"Hay Bella, Your looking good. Ready to dump your husband and come live with a real vampire?" Felix said with obvious mirth in his voice.

"I am with a real vampire. In fact, he is twice the vampire you are."

"But half the size." He responded

"Perhaps, but the perfect fit for me." I retorted "Shale we?"

He nodded and lead me into the foyer. Felix had always been a little flirtatious. I still remembered though that he tried to provoke Edward by calling dibs on my Blood. He may be playful but I will not forget that and kind of will not forgive him for it either. I know Edward hadn't.

As we walked the halls past Gianna she smiled as we passed seeing my transformation. She looked a little envious. Felix and I talked about minor things. How I had dealt with the transformation, How I was liking Vampire life, How Edward was. He led me to what I guess was their feeding room. I dimly remember this room from my last visit.

"Why hear?" I asked

"Today Heide will be coming and soon." Felix answered "Don't worry Aro knows you are committed to your strange diet. Though I am sure your welcome to join us if you want."

He opened the doors. Aro, Marcus, and Caius surrounded by their guards were sitting on their thrones. Aro's smile is welcoming and frightening even to me as a vampire.

"Look Brothers" Aro Said "Isn't this wonderful Bella has come to visit us. Welcome Bella. Immortality suits you splendidly."

"Thank you Aro" I said "It is an honor to return here for this visit." Aro smile widened at the flattery.

Aro continued "How was your trip? Was the thirst manageable? We do have lunch coming soon if you care to join us."

I smiled at this "My trip was pleasant enough. thank you for asking. Since I hunted before I left, I am not thirsty right now but thank you for the invite."

"Come now Bella, you can't be a vampire with out trying the true diet at least once. It is so much more appealing."

"Perhaps it is Aro, But I am committed to this life. Just as Carlisle and the rest are. I have no desire to harm humans."

Aro looked saddened by this. "Such a shame, perhaps you will tire of that life and one day try our style. You may find that you can still protect humans in a different form. I know Edward did when he tried the true diet."

This irritated me a little. Aro saw that. "I understand your point of view. I have thought that Carlisle would tire as well but never has. It truly does please me his success in this unusual life his family has chosen."

"Yes, me too."

"Now Bella, when you were here last, I tried to read your mind and got nothing. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to try again?" He held out his hand.

"If you wish." With that I walked up and grabbed his hand and he closed his eyes. Very quickly he gained a slight frown. "Very interesting I still see nothing. An interesting shield your mind has."

He paused as I considered what he had just said. My mind a shield. I supposed that made since since Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I will haft to ask Edward about that.

Aro interrupted my thoughts. "I know you are not interested in our diet and that is fine. Carlisle kept his strange ways with us. Would you perhaps consider joining us not that you are a Vampire? We would happily welcome you and your mate into our family."

"My answer will be the same as last time Aro. No Thank you. I am happy where I am with the Family I am with." I said looking straight at him.

"Such a shame. Well perhaps not now but later. We can always hope." Just then the sun light came through the sky light in earnest. Aro looked then turned back to me. "If you dine with us or not it looks like you will haft to say here till this evening. You can wait in the reception area till sun down. Please visit again my newborn friend." With that he motioned for Felix to escort me away.

As I walked out, I looked at Marcus and Caius. Marcus looked totally board. I wondered how he didn't find a way to die if he was so fed up with life. Edward had told me that Aro had a gifted vampire that helped him keep Marcus around. I felt sorry for Marcus.

Caius looked at me with scorn. He didn't seem to like anything about me or the Cullen's. Didn't matter to me.

Felix left me in the sitting area I had been in once before Gianna sat at her desk. Quietly working. On what I don't know or care. I sat in the comfortable chair and texted Carlisle and Edward to let them know of my success.

Edward responded quickly saying Alice had already told him. He was proud of me. Carlisle also responded saying he was visiting friends in Ireland. I had heard about the Coven. Siobhan had three in her coven. One with the power to know the truth when heard. Carlisle thought Siobhan had a gift as well though she denies it.

I told him I would be catching the prearranged flight as planned back to London and would see him in the morning.

I sat and read the whole day. As evening came Felix and Alec came. Alec said "You can go now Bella. Please do not linger in the city. And have a safe trip." With that he turned and walked out. Felix turned with him winking at me. A crazy vampire.

I left and got into my car. After I left the city limits, I pushed the car to its max, made it to the airport and boarded my plain with out incident. When I changed planes in London Carlisle was at the gate waiting for me. We embraced and went for our next flight.

We made it home almost a day later. It was good to be back with my family. They met us at Sea Tac Airport. All of them. Smiles and hugs all around. A big thumbs up from Alice. We drove home. A Caravan of speed limit breakers. I had to laugh.

As we pulled into the Cullen Drive, I though holding Edwards hand. Its good to be home.


End file.
